A New Home
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: My life was a good one, I had everything I could ever need... But it was all taken away from me! now I'm stranded in the dragon realms in the form of a dragon... My name is Mason... and this is how I became a dragon...


**AN:**** I know, I know… Another story? YES! This is a self insert story… don't like… don't read. THAT FUCKING SIMPLE… **_**MIND… BLONE!**_** (Lol). Any who… let's begin!**

Chapter 1:

Birthday Present…

**15:38 hours, December 3, 2013/**

**Location: Ceader Rapids, Iowa, United States…**

I hopped off the school bus at the corner of a street into a small bank of snow. I was 14… well 15 now, with my Birthday today. I wore my favorite black Ireland sweatshirt with my dog tags showing on top with my black and silver headphones around my neck. My jeans were a dark blue and I wore my brown steal toed boots. I looked up at the bus driver. 

"Thanks for the ride!" I shouted. The driver smiled.

"No problem… It's good to finally get rid of you!" he said to me jokingly.

"Get rid of me? NEVER!" and we both laughed for a short while.

"Alright, get!" I said in a good mood.

"With pleasure… and happy birthday Mason!" he said, and closed the door. He took off down the hill to where I was, and drove out of sight. I shook my head, still smiling. I turned and started walking home. The walk home wasn't that long, a minute or two max to get there.

I stopped in front of the shitty green house (I'm serious; my house is a shit green color XD). The house had two stories and a massive driveway that lead up to two garage doors. I opened the mailbox at the front of the driveway and collected the mail, and stared at it as I flipped through it.

"_Junk… Bill… Bill… Junk… Bill… 'Happy B-day – To: Mason', oh thank you… Bill… Junk… and Junk…_" the usual. I walked up to the front door, and scooped up the local news paper that sat there waiting for me, and entered the four digit combo for the locked door, and went inside.

I stopped inside and closed the door behind me to prevent the heat of the house to escape. I threw off my boots, and walked to my stepfather's Lazyboy chair, threw up the foot rest, put on my headphones, pulled out the paper, and started reading. My Parents weren't home yet. They got home around 5:00 and it was only 3:30, so I had some time to myself.

"_Meow_" something went. I took off my headphones and put down the paper, and sure enough, there was my cat. He jumped and landed in my lap.

"Hay there lazy ass" I said as I scratched his cheek. He purred pleasingly as he dug his face into my hand.

"_Meow_" he went again. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, I know you're hungry Sam… I swear you always are!" I exclaimed. I couldn't actually understand the cat, but I was positive of what he wanted. He began to purr louder. I shook my head, picked him up, and set him on the floor. I got up from my seat, turned around and ran up a flight of nearby steps. There was a hall in front of me, I took a left and entered my room.

My room was a simple, red walled room. It had a bed with a night stand next to it. At the foot of the bed were a dresser and a bookcase. I threw my bag down at the side of the bed and sat down on it.

"OK Mason, what are you going to do today…?" I said to myself, a bad habit I formed when I was young. Over the years my life, I have developed a minor case of Schizophrenia and have convinced myself I was insane, and my real father abandoned me and my mother when I was born. Other than that, my life was a quiet and uneventful one. My eyes then widened.

"_Shit, the wood!_" I thought. I stood and dug my heavy winter gloves out of my bag and ran downstairs. I through on the gloves and my boots, I also put my dog tags under my shirt. I turned around and ran past the first set of stairs to the second, these going down to the linked garages. I opened the door, and slammed the button that opened the garage door. I ran outside and cut the corner to the side of the house. Lined up ageist the house was piles of wood and a wheal barrel.

I grabbed armfuls of chopped wood and took them inside. The reason for this work was because my house had an old fire stove in a tiny room my family calls 'The smoke room'. The stove was capable of heating up the whole house, consequently though; the room tends to fill up with smoke, which is why it is named that. Funny thing is… that is where I play my Xbox 360.

After a couple armfuls of wood later, I grab a large, blue tarp, and through it on top of the wood, so it could stay dry. I started my way back inside when something catches my eye. I turned and to my amazement, a glowing object laid in the driveway. Not hesitating, I pick it up out of the snow, and ran inside. I close the garage door upon my re-entry of the house, and run back up to my room, forgetting to take off my boots and gloves. I closed the door to my room, sat on my bed, and examined the object.

It was small, the size of my palm, it glowed a bright golden color. I raise an eyebrow.

"Gold? No… wait, it's too light and clear to be gold…" I said to no one. I brought the thing closer to my face, and I realized it had scratch marks.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, "A fragment! You my friend are a small peace to a larger puzzle…" I brought my face back a little, "but… to what puzzle do you belong to?" I said.

I then decided to go downstairs to get on my mother's computer. "_When in doubt… Google it!_" a friend of mine once said. Good advice… at times. I looked up 'golden crystal' in the search engine. I looked at images, government, Geology references, hell… even YouTube! I found multiple types of crystals, all were good and reliable recourses… but none of them had what he was looking for.

I looked at the crystal again, confused. I turned off the computer and stood, still looking at the crystal.

"OK, so… where did you come from?" I asked seriously. The crystal then glowed brightly, until it was white hot.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I actually felt the thing get hot through my gloves. I dropped it, but it didn't fall, in fact, it levitated there in place. It continued to glow brighter and brighter until I could no longer look at it.

"_This dame thing going to go off in an explosion, I need to get out of here, ASAP!_"

I spun on my heals and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my schoolbag, throughout no arsenicals, and packed up. One canteen full of water, solar charger for IPod, and drawling equipment, then ran downstairs and grabbed some food.

I turned around to see the crystal in my face. I panicked and jumped farther downstairs to the garage doors. I slammed the button to open the door, but nothing happened. Then I discovered why, I looked at the crystal with horror.

"_It's an energy conductor! That's how it's getting brighter, it's absorbing all the available energy it can find! But why…?_" my thoughts were cut short when it lunged at me and hit me in the chest. I screamed in pain as I felt like I was on fire. But the feeling was soon replaced with weightlessness, and I soon blacked out.

**XXX**

I gasped for breath as my eyes shot open. My body felt in pain in almost every imaginable way. I groaned, not in pain, but in anger.

"_Where in the hell am I?_" I thought as my eyes faced the dirt.

"_Wait… dirt? How the fuck can there be dirt? It's the middle of…_" I thought as I sat up and faced a forest full of tree sized mushrooms, and a river cut across directly in front of me.

"…_Winter…_" and that was when it all hit me, the forest, the mushrooms, the crystals. My shoulders slumped.

"What the fuck did the cooks slip into my meal at school?" I said. I started to look around and found my bag sitting next to me. I reached out to grab it, but my hand was no longer human. Instead of a human hand, a paw reached out. My eyes widened as I jumped.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. I turned to look over myself.

I was a steel color with crimson wing membrane and underbelly. White, razor sharp spines ran from the top of my neck to the tip of my tail. I still had my dog tags and IPod with headphones on me at least. I looked into the river and saw my eyes were still the same hazel color, as well as the small scare under my right eye. My fear and curiosity soon turned into a will to survive. For all I know, I could be deep behind enemy lines with no cover and no plan, and that is if I'm _LUCKY_!

I tried to stand, but I fell to the ground with the first step I took. I tried multiple times until I could run, walk, jog, ECT. I walked to my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I need to get help… and soon" I observed. I took out my ipod to check the time. It was 17:54 hours, or 5:54 in the afternoon, assuming if it was the correct time. I then put it in my bag, so if I run into locals, they won't ask me about it. I then looked around, hoping to find a landmark or a road. I didn't, but I soon decided to fallow the river, it would lead me to some sort of OP (Out Post). And so, I walked next to the river, roughly North East, hoping to find someone that can point me in the right direction…

**AN:**** OK, that went better that I thought it would! Review or PM me on how I did or if you have any questions. This Fan Fiction will now self destruct, By! **


End file.
